


Safe and Sound

by silentlullabye



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, I would love to actually be in this fic, Lydia is a dark goddess of all things evil, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Sleeping arrangements, The puppies aren't happy, There is probably some crack here but I can't point it out, Wolf Pack, as per usual, darn good thing she uses her powers for good, for reals, stiles underestimates himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentlullabye/pseuds/silentlullabye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Derek is away on business Stiles learns that, as Derek's mate, there are certain responsibilities he had to take on.</p><p>Nobody mentioned to Stiles that this would include nighttime cuddling of several very emotionally drained werewolves.</p><p>Nobody told him about the "share your bed" policy involved in comforting said wolves.</p><p>Or as Lydia says, "Budge over Stilinski."</p><p>What's a boy to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are mine. I'm almost positive that this will need some polishing because, as usual, it was written at about four in the morning and like Stiles my sleep deprived brain is crying out for some rest. I'll fix it later, k?

It was a dark and stormy night. 

Screw it. Okay so it was actually dark and there may be a bit of rain and perhaps some lightning. But honestly it wasn’t the storm that was the problem.

The glaring red numbers on his bedside alarm clock told him it was three-thirty in the morning. This was a completely unrespectable time for anyone to be awake and yet here he was.

Stiles wasn’t used to sleeping alone anymore, not since he had moved in to the Hale house three weeks previously, much to his dad’s chagrin. Tonight, however, Derek was away on business so Stiles had to comfort himself by wrapping up in the Derek-smelling sheets. No really, the guy was musky enough that Stiles’ delicate human nose could pick up the scent.

Not that he was complaining.

His feet were actually cold dammit. He missed his life-size heater.

But back to the point at hand: it was almost four in the morning and Stiles was awake. Why? Because there was a very frightened puppy standing in his doorway.

Okay, not a puppy although right now she was acting like one. Erica was pale against the blackness, lit up only by the lightning crashing outside. Her face was bare of makeup and she looked how Stiles remembered her from before she was turned. 

She stood in the doorway wearing her pajamas, one hand resting on the frame as she stared at him, eyes wide.

Stiles tried to remember the niceties of proper society but was finding it difficult do to the mere two hours of sleep he was running on. “What?” He finally managed to grumble out. He imagined he looked a bit like an igloo the way the covers were pulled around him, only his nose and eyes visible.

Erica remained silent but did take a step forward. Stiles thought he heard a whimper. Though that could just be his sleep-deprived brain crying out for some good ol’ fashioned REM.

“Seriously, Erica. It’s like four am, what do you want?”

His answer came, not from Erica, but from Isaac who slunk through the door and then leaned heavily on the frame. “She had a nightmare.” Erica didn’t seem to register his presence at all, merely kept her eyes on Stiles.

Stiles looked to Isaac. “And?” He tried his very best not to let his exasperation show but it was hard. She had a nightmare. She was nineteen years old for crissakes. 

Isaac crossed his arms over his chest and gave Stiles a pointed look that said ‘don’t be a dick.’ “And…usually when she gets a bad one she comes in here. To Derek.” He kept emphasizing words with facial movements as if there was some sort of code Stiles was supposed to understand here. 

But he’s got nothing.

“So? Derek’s not here.” Erica whimpered again and Isaac drew up behind her and glared at Stiles, sighing.

“So she comes to her alpha for some comfort.”

“The alpha isn’t in at the moment.”

“Yeah, I got that.”

Stiles stared. Erica and Isaac didn’t move.

“So…why are you still in here?!” His sweet blessed covers were around his waist now, Stiles having sat up, his back against the headboard Derek had made himself.

Clearly Isaac was having trouble forming the appropriate words. Stiles had several for him and was just about to let them fly when his dark and lovely goddess swept in and made him close up tight.

“Budge over, Stilinski.” Lydia sauntered in, night dress swaying around her thighs. Once upon a time Stiles’ mouth would have watered over so much visible skin and so much slinky, shiny fabric. Sadly the great Sourwolf had done him in and Stiles barely gave Lydia’s heaving bust line a second glance.

Okay maybe he did.

But that didn’t mean he would allow his beautiful goddess entrance into his lair of Derekdom, aka his temple of solitude, aka his lovely, gorgeous, Derek-smelling cocoon.

To make his point he gathered his blankets around him protectively. “No.”

Lydia huffed and for one quick second her eyes flashed amber. She reigned herself in quickly and placed a hand delicately on one hip, tapping her bare foot against the wood floor in a dangerously foreboding gesture. 

Erica was watching her closely and Isaac now had one arm wrapped around her. Her hands clutched at his arm so tight her knuckles were turning white. If she shifted now, Isaac would lose that arm.

He looked from Erica and Isaac to Lydia, then back again before finally settling on Lydia. “I was trying to sleep.” It sounded too indignant to help his argument but Stiles didn’t care.

Clearly he forgot who he was dealing with because Lydia stepped towards him and he tried hard not to cower before her alluring terror-inducing bitch face. “Stiles…” Her words were far too sweet for his liking and before he knew it she was sitting on the side of the bed, blankets pushed aside, one of Stiles’ fragile human wrists clutched dangerously in one hand. “Do you remember all those times we talked about pack and how we are all connected?” He nodded carefully. “Good. So you’ll remember Derek saying that it is an alpha’s job to heal the hurts of the pack, whether mental or physical.”

“But Derek’s not-” Fingernails dug into his wrist.

“Like I was saying, the alpha helps. But if he should ever be unavailable it becomes the alpha mate’s job to fill in.” She smiled menacingly at him and nodded to Erica and Isaac to approach.

“The alpha mate?”

“Yes, Stiles. Last time I checked that would be you. All she wants to do is be near you, to be near pack. So budge over and let her into the bed!” She stood abruptly and then Erica was there, staring at him, eyes big and sad looking and oh my god okay! Fine. The puppy dog look worked on him!

“Fine!” He lifted the duvet and allowed Erica to crawl in next to him, bound and determined that when Derek returned they were going to have a long, loooong talk about what exactly being the alpha entailed. Erica settled in, tucking her blond hair beneath her. 

Stiles was just about to settle in as the storm continued raging outside when a particularly loud burst of thunder brought with it the sound of footsteps.

Lydia and Isaac were still standing over him.

“What?”

And they weren’t alone. Boyd shifted from foot to foot in the corner and Danny stood sheepishly in the doorway. He waved. “Hi.”

“Seriously guys?”

Lydia stared at him, her features slightly softer than before as she explained. “So another thing about the pack connection…we all experience the emotions of the pack. We all feel, well, everything.”

Stiles sighed as the information slotted into place. “Meaning you all just experienced Erica’s nightmare.” Four heads nodded back at him. They waited impatiently so Stiles continued, though he knew he was blowing his chances at having a decent night’s sleep, alone. “Meaning you all need me to…comfort you.”

Four more nods. Dammit. “Fine,” he huffed. “Get in the damn bed already. And the first person who kicks me is so sleeping on the floor. I am not kidding.”

Isaac’s eyes lit up as he climbed in behind Erica. Lydia slunk up into the space between Erica and Stiles. Boyd decided he would rather sleep at the foot of the bed, claiming he’d have more room. (Stiles’ sleep deprived brain decided not to think too hard on that one.)

Stiles was sure that if Scott was here he’d be wanting in as well but fortunately he was at home.

That left Danny with just enough space on Stiles’ other side to sleep.

Except as he stepped forward into the room Stiles saw that on the other end of Danny’s arm was Jackson, tumbling forward as if Danny was dragging him to his death. 

Danny gave him another sheepish grin. “He kept shuddering in his sleep. So I made him come with me.” He gave Jackson a look before turning back. “He wasn’t going to.”

Stiles nodded in understanding. Jackson glared daggers at him, a look which promised infinite pain if Stiles ever revealed a thing.

Somehow, with all of them turned on their sides and smooshed against each other they managed to fit everyone in a row, with Boyd at the foot, keeping their feet toasty warm. There wasn’t much room to move and Stiles ignored his earlier threat even after Lydia elbowed him for the second time. But they were together and it seemed Erica was back to sleep, resting soundly.

Stiles wondered how often she was having these nightmares if everyone knew about them. Clearly she hadn’t had one since Stiles moved in because he was pretty sure he would have noticed if he woke up and Erica had joined him and Derek under the covers.

To be honest his annoyance had faded. Danny had his arm over Stiles and Lydia. Lydia had her chin tucked into Stiles’ chest and had the fingers of one hand curled up with Erica’s. Isaac’s hand brushed Stiles arm as he moved over Erica and Lydia. Even Jackson’s arm crept around Danny’s waist and rested on Stiles’. 

They were in, well, a puppy pile but there was nothing funny about it or weird. They were providing comfort to each other, showing support as a pack.

Stiles’ pack, in which he had a very clearly defined place as it turned out. He was the alpha’s mate and so provided a nurturing influence. He was, well, the pack mom. They looked to him for soothing. Even Jackson, which, let’s be honest, spoke volumes about the depth of the pack bond.

They all wanted to be in contact with Stiles, even as they shifted about in sleep. 

And he was okay with that. In fact, he was incredibly okay with it and could only wonder about the strength they would have if Derek was sleeping with them.

Stiles might have to implement an experiment when Derek returned. His old Sourwolf and all their beloved “pups.” What a sight to see.

**Author's Note:**

> ****  
>  Disclaimer: Teen Wolf is the property of Jeff Davis and MTV.   
> 


End file.
